Code Lyoko Get Ready To Virtualize II The Revenge Of X.A.N.A.
''Get Ready to Virtualize II The Revenge Of X.A.N.A. ''is a fanfiction video game based on the original game Code Lyoko Get Ready To Virtualize. It will be released for the Xbox One Wii U and Nintendo Switch it will be released in the United States sometime in 2019. The game takes place where we left off in the original game where the heroes defeated Xana and the Scorpion in Sector 5. It will be based on the first three seasons The game will be broken up into 6 chapters, some chapters will be based on particular episode's from the original three seasons. Plot Summary The game takes place after the events of "Code Lyoko Get Ready To Virtualize" where Xana has been far from defeated and defeat of the Scorpion in Sector 5. Jeremy and the others soon figured out that Xana has returned for more and now this time he is looking for revenge on the heroes and now our heroes must stop him once again. Chapters Chapter 1: This chapter is a tutorial and it is the same events as you see from the original game. You can also play as everyone on Lyoko like in the first game. Chapter 2: This chapter is based on Triple Trouble . Chapter 3: This chapter is just a regular chapter. Chapter 4: This chapter is based on Double Trouble Chapter 5: Chapter 6: Chapter 1: This chapter starts off very easy with Ulrich in Jeremy's room and asking him what was he doing and Jeremy told him that he was making a video game and in which was very similar to the first game. Where Jeremy was showing the Code Lyoko game while that was happening Ulrich was doing great with helping out Jeremy with the game when all of the sudden Odd comes in and asks what Jeremy and Ulrich were both doing and soon Jeremy told Odd that he was showing Ulrich a game that he created himself, Odd liked the game as he wanted to try it but Jeremy soon told him that Xana might be setting a trap on Lyoko so he ordered everyone to the factory right away. Soon everyone went to Lyoko and you can play as all four warriors on Lyoko as our heroes were traveling around they managed to find the tower Xana activated. Soon Aelita went inside the Tower and it was deactivated thus ending Chapter 1. Chapter 2: The next day starts and Jeremy Ulrich Odd Yumi and Aelita were at the lunchroom and they were talking about on how to stop Xana now since he returned for revenge. Jeremy was suggesting that maybe they should make some more powers and which it would help but Odd didn't wanted to be reminded of the time that he did tried a power that Jeremy gave him but he messed up and there were three Odds instead of one. But Jeremy said they should try anyways so they can be ready just in case meanwhile at the factory the heroes arrived on Lyoko at the ice sector and Jeremy asked who wanted to try cloning themselves first, Ulrich did it first and he soon had two more clones of him which he was impressed and he decided to keep the power. Yumi did the same thing which all of a sudden she had two more clones too and Aelita did the same and she had more clones too Jeremy soon made the program work this time around but when of a sudden they couldn't fix themselves Jeremy tried to fix them but he couldn't either Odd was the only one person who didn't clone himself at all Aelita had to get to a tower and soon fixed the program and everyone was back to one again and Odd asked Jeremy if he could never make clones of him and the others ever again so they don't have to deal with the same problem which concludes the end of Chapter 2. Chapter 3: The next day starts as Odd is walking around and trying to find Jeremy and the others so they can have lunch. Odd was wondering what Jeremy was gonna talk about next when suddenly he picked up an tower being attacked by Xana on Lyoko, Jeremy soon told Odd and everyone else to go to Lyoko and stop Xana so which they did go and soon they landed in the Desert Sector and they soon left to the tower right away. Soon Xana's monsters were attacking the warriors Aelita had her powers and she got one so did Odd and Ulrich Yumi was not lucky the monsters were dodging her until she was attacked and was sent back to the real world and it was only Aelita Odd and Ulrich as they were close to the tower Aelita soon got threw and she went inside the tower as Ulrich and Odd watched and Aelita soon deactivated the tower by putting in the Code:Lyoko in and the tower was deactivated by Aelita thus Xana's attack was stopped and ends Chapter 3. Chapter 4: The next chapter starts off with Aelita visiting Jeremy and asking him how would they defeat Xana this time with him returning and being powerful then ever. Jeremy soon told her that they would have to move and be ready then ever, he also suggested that he should clone someone on Lyoko which he soon came with that idea and he told Aelita to get the others right away and meet him at the factory. Chapter 5: Chapter 6: Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Code Lyoko